As set forth in our previous application, Ser. No. 177,971 filed Aug. 15, 1980, jojoba oil is unique among vegetable oils as sperm oil is unique among animal oils in that it is a liquid wax. In contrast to other vegetable oils which are triglyceryl esters; (one mole of glycerol esterified with three moles of long-chain fatty acids), jojoba oil, (as well as sperm oil), is a wax ester, (one mole of a long-chain alcohol esterified with one mole of a long-chain fatty acid. As described in the aforesaid initial application, Ser. No. 177,971 natural jojoba oil has a cis-configuration. By the process of the aforesaid application a controlled isomerization reaction is provided which affords a controlled conversion of the cis-configured oil to the transconfiguration. This isomerization reaction usually is permitted to proceed until cis-trans, isomerized mixtures having the consistency of butter result. These butter-like isomerate mixtures have liquifying points in the range 25.degree.-44.degree. C. and preferably about 27.degree.-35.degree. C. so that they are liquid upon contact with the skin. Mixtures having such melting points are desirable for certain cosmetic vehicles. In fact they may serve as such vehicles. At present an isomerate mixture having a buttery consistency and liquifying at about 31.degree. C. is commercially available.
There is need for solid wax-like materials (in contrast to the semi-solid isomerates) having the useful properties of jojoba oils. Waxes of this type would be particularly useful to replace saturated animal, mineral or vegetable waxes from other sources in the preparation of special solid formulations for food, cosmetic or machine lubricating uses. Attempts have been made to use hydrogenated jojoba oil. Jojoba oil hydrogenate is a white, hard, crystalline material having a m.p. of 68.degree.-70.degree. C. This material, like all high melting waxes, is very brittle at room temperature. Attempts have been made to modify jojoba oil hydrogenate by blending the hydrogenate with jojoba oil. When the oil and the hydrogenate are blended as by melting, the melting points of the resulting cooled compositions can be adjusted to within any desired temperature between the melting points of the two components. However on standing 3-5 days, the cooled compositions become grainy and the jojoba oil bleeds from the compositions, leaving behind the solid hydrogenate. The physical properties of such compositions are thus non-homogeneous and thus undesirable. Similar grainy results are obtained by partially hydrogenating jojoba oils.